memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Sovereign-Klasse
Also das mit den taktischen Verdiensten ist ja ganz schön, aber so Enterprise-lastig wie das ist, wäre es da nicht besser das nach USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) zu verschieben? --84.131.39.130 17:09, 5. Jun 2005 (UTC) Hi, die taktischen Verdienste sind ja nur eine kurze Zusammenfassung. Ich wäre dafür, die Verdienste stehen zu lassen und sie zusätzlich in die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) kopieren, um sie dort dann ausführlicher ausschreiben zu können. Denn wenn man den Sovereign-Klasse Artikel liest, sollten dann auch diese Infos in dem Artikel vorhanden sein. 80.132.186.224 17:21, 5. Jun 2005 (UTC) Hast Recht. --84.131.39.130 18:01, 5. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Hallo ihr beiden, könntet ihr euch vielleich überreden lassen eigene Accounts zu erstellen? Das bringt euch mehrere Vorteile -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:48, 5. Jun 2005 (UTC)# Bewaffnung Täusche ich mich, oder wird bei der Torpedobewaffnung ständig übertrieben. Es existiert lediglich eine Torpedobank der Mitte auf der Unterseite der Untertassensektion), die Quantentorpedos abfeuert. Alle anderen sind mit gewöhnlichen Photonentorpedos bestückt. Es wurde nie gesagt bzw. gezeigt, das sie auch an anderen Stellen Quantentorpedos abfeuern kann. -- [[Benutzer:80.132.220.170|80.132.220.170] 19:31, 12. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Ich kann da keine Aussage zu machen, allerdings stehe ich kurz davor den Artikel temporär zu schützen, da ständig Informationen hin und her editiert werden. Wenn keine Informationen existieren, dann existieren sie nicht und es wird genau das in den Artikel geschrieben, aber es wird nicht geraten! An die nicht-registrierten Benutzer: überlegt bitte euch zu Registrieren -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:39, 13. Jun 2005 (UTC) Hallo Kobi, ich kann dir nur beipflichten. Ich habe diesen Artikel komplett selbst geschrieben und alle relevanten Infos nach besten Wissen und Gewissen in diesen Artikel integriert. Ich kann nur sagen, so wie der Artikel jetzt ist, ist er absolut canon. Nun beobachte ich ihn schon eine Weile und es gibt Leute, die ständig die Bewaffnung oder die Höchstgeschwindigkeit ändern. Durch persönliche Anmerkungen habe ist auf diese Problematik im Artikel hingewiesen. Trotzdem wenn ich versuche diese Änderungen wieder zu korrigieren, wird meine Änderung wiederrum von einem unregistrieten Benutzer rückgängig gemacht. -- Sanyoh 13:16, 13. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Also zum Thema Bewaffnung wird hier alles notwendige geklärt. Das mit dem zusätzlichen Quantentorpedowerfer beruht auf Informationen von Sekundärmaterialien zum Film, laut denen ja auch der Valdore-Typ "Norexan-Klasse" heißt. Da in den entsprechenden Artikeln darauf hingewiesen wird, denke ich das der jetzige Stand so wie er ist alle Varianten abdeckt. So sollte es ja auch sein. --Memory 13:36, 13. Jun 2005 (UTC) Genau diese Seite benutze ich auch, um meine verfassten Artikel zu überprüfen, denn ich kenne keine andere Seite, die sie so mit canon, semi-canon und non-canon auseinander setzen. Ich halte von semi-Canon Infos nichts, doch gibt es viele Leute, die sie nutzen, um diverse Veränderungen an den Schiffsprofilen durchzuführen. P.S. Fragt sich nur, wie lange der Artikel so bleibt, bevor wieder jemand kommt. Gruß -- Sanyoh 13:44, 13. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Nachdem ich das Treiben ein paar Tage lang beobachtet habe, fällt mir auch auf, das einige Änderungen systematisch immer wieder von anonymen Benutzern zurückgenommen, bzw. wiederhergestellt werden. Wenn das so weitergeht, sehe ich auch bald den Punkt, diesen Artikel für ein oder zwei Wochen zu sperren und alle Änderungen nur in der Diskussion zu besprechen. Ich habe Angst, dass sonst die inhaltliche Qualität untergeht. -- Florian - ✍ talk 16:38, 17. Jun 2005 (UTC) Da kann ich dir nur beipflichten. Denn mir vergeht langsam die Lust, ständig "diese" übertriebenen Angaben bzw. Veränderungen rückgängig zu machen. Denn was Höchstgeschwindigkeit und Bewaffnung angeht, gibt es keine 100% Klarheit. Genau das habe ich als persönliche Anmerkung unter den entsprechenden Abschnitten hinzugefügt. Ich behaupte einfach mal, das einige "zu faul" sind, den ganzen Artikel zu lesen. -- Sanyoh 16:47, 17. Jun 2005 (UTC) Sperrung So. Gerade eben wieder vier Bearbeitungen, bei denen nur die zweite Nachkommastelle der Warpgeschwindigkeit hin und wieder zurück geändert wurde. Dieser Artikel bleibt jetzt ersteinmal geschützt, denn jede noch so kleine Änderung wird in unserer Datenbank abgespeichert, die sich dadurch nur unnötig aufbläht. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:28, 17. Jun 2005 (UTC) Technische Daten Okay, dann will ich mal mit einer solchen o.g. Diskussion starten. Und zwar hab ich hier jetzt die Anleitung zum Spiel Star Trek: Bridge Commander hier neben meinem Laptop liegen und sehe dort folgende Unterschiede zum MA-Artikel: Bei den Maßen: Verdrängung: 3.205.000 Tonnen; Gesamtlänge: /*stimmt*/; Gesamthöhe: 88 Meter; Gesamtbreite: 251 Meter ...und der Technik: Antrieb: 2 verbesserte lineare Warpantriebe des Typs LF-44, 2 subatomare Impulsantriebe des Typs FIG-5 Geschwindigkeit: ... Warp 9,7 Maximale Reisegeschwindigkeit - Warp 9,99 Maximalgeschwindigkeit Besatzung: 130 Offiziere, 725 Crewmitglieder und bis zu 3.045 Passagiere Phaser: 8 Phaserbänke, Typ XII Torpedos: 6 MK-95-Direktfeuer-Photonen-/Quanten-/Plasmatorpedorampen (4 Front- & 2 Achterrampen) ... Schilde: Primäres Kraftfeld- und Deflektor-Kontrollsystem des Typs FSS-3 Nun ist noch vielleicht zu sagen, dass sich Activision iirc immer die Absegnung von Paramount holen muss, so dass man die Fakten durchaus als canon ansehen könnte - auch wenn sich nicht jeder Trekkie das Spiel gekauft hat - oder? -- defchris 19:58, 17. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Ein guter Ansatz, in der Tat müssen alle lizensierten Materialien ihre Daten von Paramount absegnen lassen. Allerdings sieht sich Paramount nicht gebunden diesen auch zu folgen. Was mich zudem als prinzipielles Problem nervt ist das Wort "Schnellfeuer-Quantentorpedo-Werfer" und die Tatsache, dass ständig "Photonentorpedo-Werfer" in "Photonentorpedowerfer" und zurück editiert wird. Das macht die Seitentabelle übermäßig breit und das Wort ist meineserachtens vollkommen unpassend: Torpedos werden nicht geworfen (sondern Granaten und Minen). Ursprünglich sah die Kategorie nur vor "Phaser, Photonentorpedos" bzw. bei Klingonen "Disruptor, Torpedos" oder bei den Romulanern "Plasmatorpedos" nicht welche Klasse und wie viele, weil dies eh nur Bezeichnungen aus dem semi-canon sind -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 07:51, 19. Jun 2005 (UTC) Wie wär's dann, wenn wir Werfer schonmal zu Rampen umformulieren - und auch bei der Bewaffnung bei den Sternenflottenschiffen ansich nur noch zwischen Phasern, Photonen- und Quantentorpedos unterscheiden? -- defchris 13:14, 19. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Schon damals hatte ich Probleme damit, wie man die Torpeodo ??? nun genau bezeichnet: als Werfer, als Bank, oder als Rampe. Leider habe ich mich für den Werfer entschieden und somit ist der "Schnellfeuer-Quantentorpedowerfer" auf meinem Mist gewachsen Sorry. Allerdings bin ich da völlig anderer Meinung. Die Bewaffnung unterscheidet sich ja teilweise immens voneinander z.B. Enterprise-A und Enterprise-E. Ich finde schon, das wir da differenzieren sollten und diese Angaben nicht als allgemein betrachten. Deshalb meine ich, das diese Zahlenangaben wie Anzahl der "Bänke", sowie die Stärke der Phaser als "Typ-Angabe" in der Datentabelle stehen sollten, da ja von vorneherein klar ist, das jedes Schiff Phaser und Photonentorpedose besitzt. P.S. Am liebsten würde ich den "Schnellfeuer-Mist" wieder ändern, aber leider ist ja die Sovereign-Klasse vorübergehend geschützt. -- Sanyoh 13:33, 19. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Sanyoh, das Prinip ist es doch die unterschiedlichen Ansichten unter einen Hut zu bekommen... Wie wäre es denn mit nebenstehender Tabelle? So hat jede Bewaffnungsart eine Zeile und dank der Tatsache, dass "Quanten" kürzer ist als "Photonen" passen auch die Torpedos gut ins Bild. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:53, 19. Jun 2005 (UTC) :: Also so gefällt mir die Tabelle wesentlich besser als vorher. Verdammt, warum bin ich nicht auf diese Idee gekommen ?!. Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich zumindest die Artikel, die ich geschrieben habe, nach diesem besseren Muster umändern würde. Gerade die Tabelle der Defiant-Klasse platzt fast aus allen Nähten (habe ich nicht erstellt). -- Sanyoh 14:59, 19. Jun 2005 (UTC) :vielleicht sollten wir der Diskussion noch ein paar Stunden geben, damit noch andere Archivisten etwas dazu sagen können. Bei der Ambassador-Klasse haben wir zum Beispiel das Problem gehabt, dass die 200px vom Bild nicht ausreichten, um die nötige Breite zu liefern... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:37, 19. Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Also es geht schon so, aber irgendwie sieht das mit den "Quantentorpedo"(-) auch abgehackt aus. "Rampen" ist schon der bessere Ausdruck, "Bänke" wird eigentlich nur für die Phaser benutzt. Allerdings sollte es keine Zwischenüberschrift für "Bewaffnung" geben, da dies sonst überbetont wird. M.E. ist Photonentorpedorampen schon in Ordnung, man könnte ja im Gegensatz zur MA/en für die Bilder in der Tabelle eine Standardbreite von 250px (MA/en: 200px) vorgeben, dann dürfte das mit der Tabellenbreite auch bei niedrigeren Auflösungen hinhauen (überhaupt sollte da ein Standard festgelegt sein). Beispiel wäre Constitution-Klasse, das bringt die Bilder auch mehr zur Geltung. Setzt natürlich voraus, daß alle entsprechenden Bilder groß genug sind. Und der Bindestrich erledigt sich dann auch. --Porthos 16:57, 19. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Bzgl der Standardbreite, eigentlich sollte es meines Erachtens auch weiterhin in MA bei 200px bleiben (Ambassador habe ich jetzt auf 210 eingestellt). Constitution-Klasse finde ich sogar ein gutes Beispiel, dass wir etwas ändern müssen, auf meinem Laptop nimmt die Tabelle fast die Hälfte des zur verfügungstehenden Platzes ein. Das mit der Zusatzüberschrift ist ein guter Einwand, vielleicht brauchen wir da so etwas wie die linke Spalte nur zentriert und nicht noch zusätzlich rot. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:24, 19. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Naja, stellt sich die Frage, wie viele Leute noch mit unter 1000er Auflösung unterwegs sind. 230px würde sicher auch reichen. Man kann ja durchaus um 10px-20px flexibel sein. --Porthos 17:40, 19. Jun 2005 (UTC) Aufhebung der Sperrung Können wir nochmal zusammenfassen, wie der Artikel dann aussehen kann wenn er wieder frei ist? Hier die Punkte, die in meinen Augen geklärt werden sollten: * Seitenleiste ** Bewaffnung ** Geschwindigkeit ** Bild * Text ** Schnellfeuer-Quantentorpedo? Zunächst sollte die Seitenseite wie oben vorgeschlagen geändert werden. Die Waffendefinitionen sollten fest bleiben. Gibt es Schnellfeuer-Quantentorpedos im canon? Die Geschwindigkeit (mein Vorschlag) kann auch 9,9 bleiben. Die Bilder sollten auch unter 800er Auflösung gut wirken. Aber da will ich nicht drauf bestehen, meine Mindestauflösung ist 1024. Vielleicht fällt euch noch was ein? -- Florian - ✍ talk 19:23, 22. Jun 2005 (UTC) :: Diesen Punkt habe ich bereits mit Kobi besprochen. Ich würde vorschlagen, das wir die Datentabelle genauso anpassen, wie die das bereits bei den Schiffsklassen getan habe, die ich komplett geschrieben habe, z.B. Nebula-Klasse. So hätten wir insgesamt gesehen, einen einheitlichen Stand, den wir dann auch auf die anderen Klassen übertragen könnten. Die "Schnellfeuer"-Geschichte ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen und somit nicht canon. -- Sanyoh 19:32, 22. Jun 2005 (UTC) :: Zusatzinfo: Ich habe die Sovereign-Klasse komplett überarbeitet und das Ergebnis als txt-Datei auf meiner Platte gespeichert. Ich warte nur noch darauf, das die Sperrung aufgehoben wird. Ich kann nur sagen, der Artikel, besonders die neue und schlankere Datentabelle sieht klasse aus. Auch die persönlichen Anmerkungen im Text, habe ich durch Setzung von Trennlinien deutlich hervorgehoben. -- Sanyoh 21:08, 22. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::: Kurze Frage - wie hast du das getestet? -- defchris 21:20, 22. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::Das dürfte mit der Vorschau-Funktion bei leeren Artikeln gehen ;-) --Memory 21:36, 22. Jun 2005 (UTC) :::: Ganz genau, der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte ;) -- Sanyoh 21:41, 22. Jun 2005 (UTC) Ich finde Textlinien persönlich als ein schlechtes stilistisches Mittel (das auch laut den Richtlinien nur selten benutzt werden sollte wenn ich mich recht entsinne). Da es einigen ja anscheinend unter den Fingernägeln brennt warte ich nicht bis morgen abend 21:38 (was ich garantiert eh verpassen würde) und gebe die Seite wieder frei (und hoffe diese Sperrungsaktion bleibt erstmal ein Einzelfall). -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:58, 23. Jun 2005 (UTC) Letzte Änderung (→Verteidigungssysteme - canon?) hey, ich habs kursiv geschrieben, das heist doch das es nicht cannon ist --Shisma 10:04, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Ich wollte nur fragen, warum der Vergleich zur Prometheus-Klasse entfernt worden ist. Ich bin der Meinung, daß diese Aussage Hand und Fuß hat und um dem ganzen nicht zuviel Gewicht zu verleihen, hätte man es besser kursiv schreiben müssen und es nicht einfach hätte löschen sollen ;) -- Sanyoh 11:08, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Ich habe jetzt "Apokryphes" eingerichtet, ich denke das ist die richtige Ecke für sowas ;o) --Porthos 13:32, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::ich habs nicht gelöscht, nur auskommentiert. sorry, nimms bitte nicht persönlich aber ich denke, das ist pure spekulation. man hat noch keinen kampf zwischen den beiden schiffen gesehen und selbst wenn, in einigen ds9 folgen kaputtet die Defiant fünf jemhadar schiffe mit 5 schuss, in anderen folgen flieht sie vor einem einzigen jemhadar schiff. fakt ist: wir wissen nicht wie das star trek universum funktioniert und selbst wenn eines der beiden schiffe taktisch gesehen stärker sein müsste, würde trotzdem das schiff als sieger hervorgehen das den namen ENTERPRISE trägt^^. ich finde auch ehrlich gesagt, diese ganzen vergleiche zur galaxy etwas albern. es scheint als ob der autor unbedingt rechtfertigen wollte das, die Sovereign obwohl sie kleiner ist (kommt auch drauf an wie man "kleiner" definiert) "besser" ist als die galaxy. müsste man dann nicht jede schiffsklasse mit der galaxy vergleichen(bzw. mit dem jewailigen vorgänger der klasse)? das mit dem impulsphaser hab ich nur hingeschierben weil ich dachte es interessiert vieleicht jemanden der sich mit der bewaffnung beschäftigt obwohl es non cannon ist(deshalb hab ichs ja auch kursiv geschrieben, und das spiel angegeben)... eine frage: darf ich theoretisch ein bild von dieser impulsphaserkanone hochladen und in den artikel stellen? ich habe bei ma:en auch bilder gefunden die eindeutig non-cannon inhalte zeigen --Shisma 21:21, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::: Keine Sorge, persönlich nehme ich das nicht, ich wollte ja nur wissen warum es entfernt worden ist. Der Punkt "Vergleich Sovereign- und Galaxyklasse" im Sovereign-Klasse-Artikel stammt übrigens von mir. Da die Galaxy-Klasse mein persönlicher Liebling ist, habe ich mich verleiten lassen, beide kurz miteinander zu vergleichen und das 100% objektiv. Ich finde es macht schon Sinn, wenn der ein oder andere Vergleich über die vielen verschiedenen Klassen hergestellt wird ;) -- Sanyoh 21:31, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) Anzahl der Decks wie viele decks hat die sovereign-klasse nun wirklich ??? auf der einen Seite heißt es in Der erste Kontakt, dass die enterprise 24 decks haben würde, in Nemesis gibt es während der Raumschlacht mit der Scimitar einen Eindringlingsalarm auf deck 29 ist das nicht irgendwie leicht verwirrend ???? --D47h0r 12:52, 27. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Diese Frage habe ich mir auf vor langer Zeit gestellt. Zuerst dachte ich (oder alle), es wäre ein Fehler in der deutschen Syncronisation. Allerdings wurden die Angaben auch in den englischen original Versionen der Kinofilme so genannt. Da haben wohl die Autoren mal wieder nicht aufgepasst. Kleiner Tip: Nicht alle Zahlenangaben für bare Münze nehmen !!. Ich denke die meisten Angaben sind absolut Canon, während die ein oder andere eher spekulativ ist. Denn man kann nicht jede Zahlenangabe unter dem Mikroskop zerlegen ;) -- Sanyoh 13:43, 27. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Na ja ein ähnlicher Schnitzer ist den Autoren ja auch bei der Größe des Föderationsraums unterlaufen... --D47h0r 18:01, 27. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Die Angaben zur Größe des Föderationsraumes (in allen Serien und Filmen) sind alle so beliebig interpretierbar, daß man daraus nicht wirklich schlau wird (lang? breit? hoch? Volumen?). Das mit den Decks beantwortet der Artikel sehr eindeutig anhand des MSDs, daß ganz klar 24 Decks anzeigt. Das heißt aber nicht, daß es nicht eine "alternative Zählung" geben kann, also z.B. eine, bei der die Zwischendecks mit den Jefferies-Röhren mitgezählt werden, und/oder bestimmte Bereiche als eigenes Deck geführt werden. (Eventuell eine Änderung nach First Contact, da sich die Borg dort zuerst in den Zwischendecks festsetzten.) --Porthos 19:58, 27. Aug 2005 (UTC) Zivilisten "Eine weitere wesentliche Veränderung gegenüber der Vorgängerklasse ist auch die Tatsache, dass sich keine Zivilisten mehr an Bord befinden." - wo ist da eigentlich die Kanon Referenz für? :K.A. - wird dann halt bis auf weiteres entfernt. --Memory 19:16, 10. Sep 2005 (UTC) Länge des Schiffs ab "Nemesis" Ich denke wir sollten mal überlegen was wir mit der Schiffslänge machen. Vorher war das Schiff 685m lang, aber laut DITL wurde es durch die Vorverlegung der Gongeln um 12m kürzer. Ändern wir das nun? --Emkay :Kurios ist, das DITL das in den Hauptartikel selbst so nicht reinschreibt, obwohl die Produktionsskizzen es andeuten. Der Punkt ist allerdings, wir wissen im Grunde nicht, ob die Modifikationen an der ENT-E Standard sind oder ob es sich um ein spezielles (experimentelles) Tuning nur eines Schiffes handelt. Angebracht wäre erstmal nur eine Anmerkung über die ENT-E, dies ist ja der Artikel über die ganze Klasse. --Memory 19:16, 10. Sep 2005 (UTC) :: Es steht nicht im Hauptartikel, doch im Extra-Artikel über die Änderungen werden ausdrücklich "twelve meters" erwähnt. Die Frage ist nur, ob man nun von einer ursprünglichen Länge von 685m oder 680m ausgeht. --Emkay 23:52, 10. Sep 2005 (UTC) Besatzungsstärke Ich weiß nicht, woran es genau liegt, aber bis vor etwa einem Jahr hieß es in den Internetquellen wie eben DITL, dass laut Produktionsnotizen etc. die Besatzungsstärke 855 beträgt. Neuerdings wurde die Zahl zwar auf 700 nach unten korrigiert, aber mir erscheint 855 wahrscheinlicher, da das seit First Contact Jahrelang die "offizielle Zahl" war. Der Starship Spotter hat diese Zahl ebenfalls übernommen, und dessen Autoren haben sich immerhin Okuda und co. beraten lassen... --84.112.130.43 :Eventuell ist das eine (700) die Sternenflottenbesatzung und der Rest sind die Zivilisten, ähnlich wie bei der ENT-D (~800 Crew, 200 Zivil. = 1000). --Memory 22:16, 22. Okt 2005 (UTC) ::Ich weiß nicht mehr wo ich es gelesen habe, aber scheinbar sind auf einer Sovereign-Klasse keine Zivilisten mehr, im gegensatz zur Galaxy-Klasse --D47h0r 17:44, 24. Nov 2005 (UTC) Galaxy-Nachfolge Also ich hab ein Problem damit, das in dem MA-Artikel die Sovereign-Klasse als Nachfolgerin der Galaxy-Klasse gehandet wird. Aus drei Gründen: 1. Die Galaxy-Klasse ist erst seit zehn Jahren im Dienst, als die Sovereign vom Stapel gelassen wird, warum sollte man nach so kurzer Zeit ein Schiff schon ausmustern wollen, die Galaxy ist doch bestimmt aufrüstbar. 2.) In einigen Quellen wird die Sovereign als Nachfolgerin der Excelsior- oder Ambassador-Klasse gehandet, was aufgrund des Alters dieser betagten Ladies logischer und wahrscheinlicher wäre. 3.) Wenn man die Filme genauer verfolgt, fällt auf, dass die Sovereign-Klasse eher mehr auf eine militärische, als auf eine wissenschaftliche ausgerichtet zu sein scheint, während die Galaxy-Klasse fast aus allen Nähten platzt von so vielen Forschungslaboren. --CosmicBlueSC 23:21, 23. Nov 2005 :Das die Sov nicht auf Forschung ausgelegt ist, halte ich für ein (unbelegtes) Gerücht, Schiffe dieser Größe sind eigenlich immer "Explorer", also auch Forschungsschiffe. Das die Sov stärker aufgerüstet ist, ist angesichts des Dominion-Krieges und den Auseinandersetzungen mit den Klingonen und Borg nur logisch, die Galaxy z.B. hätte ja wohl nicht wirklich mit einem Warbird mitgehalten oder mit einer Neg'Var. (Und das man sie in den Filmen öfter fighten sieht, liegt an der Natur der Filme ;-) Das mit dem "Nachfolger" ist eher ein Mißverständnis: die Galaxy wird wohl nicht mehr neu gebaut, daher ist nun die Sov das größte, "vorzeigbarste" Schiff der Flotte, daher Nachfolger im Sinne von Position, nicht zum Auswechseln. Ausgemustert werden natürlich eher die ollen Kähne, daß ist klar. --Memory 22:38, 23. Nov 2005 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen, die Sovereign-Klasse ist nicht eine Nachfolgerin, die die Aufgaben der vorherigen Klassen effizienter ausführt, sondern die Antwort der Föderation auf die Bedrohung durch die Borg, genauso die Akira- sowie die Defiant-Klasse. Die Enterprise war ja auch sehr effektiv bei der Zerstörung des Kubus' und der Sphäre in der Schlacht von Sektor 001. --Ch. P. 22:47, 23. Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Wenn ich mich recht erinnere ist die Sovereign-Klasse eher ein Ersatz für die in die Jahre gekommenen Schiffe der Excelsior-Klasse... Antwort auf die Borg war die Defiant-Klasse -- defchris/✍ talk 17:33, 16. Dez 2005 (UTC) :::Die Sovereign-, die Akira- und die Defiant-Klassen waren allesamt zusammen mit den Quantentorpedos und den Puls-Phasern Teil des "Raumprogramms zur Entwicklung fortschrittlicher Verteidigungstechnologien". Die Borg, das Dominion, die Romulaner - die Föderation hatte mannigfaltige Feinde im Angebot. Das hat sich aber inzwischen alles relativiert. --Ch. P. 17:41, 16. Dez 2005 (UTC) Interne Einrichtungen könnte man sich nicht sämtliche texte über die Interne Einrichtungen sparen. sie enhalten eh nicht viel mehr als das was wir sowieso auf den bildern sehen können. Plus: ein vergleich zu den einrichtungen auf anderen schiffen(wobei wir in vielen fällen garnicht sagen können ob dies und das eine innovation ist) und imo überflüssiger sätze wie das man den raum durch Skulpturen, Bilder oder Artefakte personalisieren kann oder das der besprechungsraum dazu da ist um etwas zu besprechen. *Desweiteren besitzt fast jeder Raum auch mindestens ein Fenster, durch die man einen atemberaubenden Blick auf die Sterne hat. *Desweiteren kann das neue Computerterminal, im Gegensatz zu den Vorgängern, dezent in den Schreibtisch versenkt werden. sätze wie diese geben mir das gefühl jemand wolle mir bei homeorder TV ein Raumschiff andrehen^^ und nicht das in einer datenbank zu lesen. es dürften sich imo keine wertenden adjektive in einer realen datenbank befinden. was meint ihr? --Shisma 19:29, 29. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Warum streichen wir nicht gleich alle Artikel zu Schiffsklassen & Co. Sicherlich könnte man das ein oder andere etwas anders formulieren. Beispielsweise die Formulierung mit dem versenkbaren Computerterminal stammt von mir. Zumindest ich habe noch nie auf einer anderen Schiffsklasse sowas zu Gesicht bekommen, weshalb ich diese kleine Beobachtung für interessant genug hielt, sie im Artikel zu erwähnen. Die Sache mit den Fenstern könnte man wirklich rausnehmen, aber ansonsten sollten alle Schiffsklassen so bleiben wie sie sind. 19:43, 29. Mär 2006 (UTC) Maximum-Warp > Warp 9,975+ (aus der Tabelle) Das ist doch wieder Fanboylogik: Die Maximageschwindigkeit muss auf jeden Fall höher sein als das letztproduzierte Schiff (in dem Fall wohl die Intrepid-Klasse), wieso auch immer. Und selbst wenn. Ob die Intrepid-Klasse vor der Sovereign in Produktion gegangen ist, können wir doch gar nicht wissen. Also, lassen wir die Angabe ganz weg oder richten wir uns nach dem, was in den Hintergrunberichten steht?: von Rick Sternbach: "...eine maximale Höchstgeschwindigkeit von '''Warp 9,7'"''--Wunder-PILLE 11:26, 8. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Also wenn dann sollten wir es weglassen, denn eine aktuelle Schiffsklasse heißt noch lange nicht, dass das Schiff Warp 9,x fähig ist... Siehe die sehr aktuelle Nova-Klasse. Die Angabe "> Warp 9,975+" ist sowieso schwachsinnig - das "Größer als" impliziert schon, dass das Schiff schneller als 9,975 sein soll, das Plus deutet das gleiche an, so dass Schiffe der Sovereign-Klasse schneller als schneller als Warp 9,975 sein soll? Andererseits ist es auch einfach unlogisch, wenn die kleinere Sovereign-Klasse mit modernerem Warpantrieb langsamer sein soll, als die dienstälteren Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse, welche ausgewiesene 9,8 erreichen kann. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 11:55, 8. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::Moderner heißt doch nicht unbedingt, dass alles schneller sein muss. Es kann doch sein, dass Energie für eine andere Apparatur als den Antrieb verwendet werden muss, z.B. für leistungsfähigere Schilde, was dann in eine geringere Antriebsleistung resultiert. Und man bedenke auch: So mancher Golf wurde nach dem Porsche gebaut, dennoch ist ein Porsche immer noch schneller, weil er eine andere Einsatzfunktion hat -- Kobi 15:21, 8. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Nach der letzten "Bearbeitungsorgie" Warp 9,9998+ für 45 h und Kobis Teilsperrung habe ich mal noch zusätzlich zum Kommentar neben der sidebar und den Hintergrundinformationen eine manuelle Fußnote eingerichtet - sollen wir die noch blinkend machen, damit auch wirklich keiner sagen kann, dass er es nicht gesehen hat? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 14:37, 29. Jul 2006 (UTC) Design... Im entsprechenden Absatz steht: ---- :Nachdem man erkannt hatte, dass der Warpantrieb Schäden im Subraum verursacht, entschloss man sich beim Bau künftiger Schiffsklassen der Sternenflotte diese Tatsache durch neue Designwege und Technologien entgegenzutreten. :Somit besitzt diese neue Schiffsklasse eine stromlinienförmigere Silhouette als die älteren Klassen der Flotte und weist desweiteren einen vollkommen neu entwickelten Warpantrieb auf. Dieser soll nun in der Lage sein, keinerlei Schäden mehr am Subraum zu verursachen. :Auch das Innendesign der Sovereign-Klasse wurde auf den neusten Stand gebracht und während ihrer Dienstzeit teilweise modifiziert. Dazu gehört beispielsweise die Krankenstation. ---- Was hat denn das Aussehen des Schiffs mit eine (nebenbei bemerkt) nicht vorhandenen Neukonstruktion zu tun? Die Sovereign-Klasse hat wie die meisten anderen Schiffstypen der Sternenflotte nach wie vor nur zwei Warpgondeln, nicht drei oder vier und auch keinen Ring... Die Änderung auf ein stromlinienförmiges Design kann durchaus lediglich "modische" Aspekte haben. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 23:40, 5. Aug 2006 (UTC) Poster Hi, wenn sich irgendjemand noch hier drum kümmert und hier liest: ich hab ein Poster über die NCC-1701 E mit allen technischen Fakten. Jetzt ist die Frage, ob ich die alle hier einbringen soll, denn das Poster MUSS ja nicht unbedingt canon sein. Das Poster is von Paramount (designed by Hermann Zimmermann u.a.). Das hört sich ja richtig an, oder??? LESEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- Roggan 17:20, 21.9.2006 :canon wäre, wenn wir dieses poster in irgent einem Star Trek film(oder episode) gesehen hätten. aber du kannst die daten die dir wichtig erscheinen, ja einfach mal in diese diskussionsseite eintragen. könnte ja für die hintergründe interessant sein--Shisma 15:25, 21. Sep 2006 (UTC) Ich hab' hier auch eines von der NCC-1701-D als so einen Halbaufriss. Sieht ganz nett aus, klärt aber beispielsweise nichts auf in Bezug auf das "Shuttlehangar-Problemchen", da in der Abbildung die Tore mit dem Nacken bündig sind. Zehn Vorne scheint aber bei mir auf dem richtigen Fleck zu sitzen. ^^; dieses hier so in etwa, nur etwas abgespeckt, was das Layout anbetrifft, nicht so trekkig mit LCARS-Aussehen. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 00:10, 22. Sep 2006 (UTC) Ich finde leider nicht das Poster von mir im Netz. Aber so ähnlich wie deins dürftes sein. Ich schreib die Daten (wies Shisma vorgeschlagen hat) einfach ma hier rein (unter ner neuen Rubrik - wegen defchris ^^). Wenn ihr denkt, dass die richtig sind, kann ich sie ja in die Hauptseite schreiben -- Roggan 22.9.2006 16:22 Daten des Posters Die folgenden Daten beruhen auf einem Poster der USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E. Da es von 1997 stammt, ist anzunehmen, dass es noch original Daten (ohne Verbesserungen) der Sovereign- Klasse sind. USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, ''Klasse- Sovereign, Kategorie- Explorer Typ II, Entworfen von: John Eaves, Herman Zimmerman und Rick Sternbach * Herstellung Baubeginn: 2365, Fertigstellung: 2372, Stapellauf: 30.Oktober 2372 (Sternzeit 49827.5) * Taktische Systeme Hauptschiffsphaser Typ XII: 7,2 MW, Handphaser Typ II: 0,2 MW, Vordere und hintere Torpedowerfer (steht so auf dem Poster!!): 3, Maximaler gleichzeitiger Torpedoabschuss: 12 * Allgemeine Daten Länge: 685 m, Breite: Untertassensektion 250m, an den Warpgondeln 214m, Höhe: 88m, Masse: 3.205.000 Metrische Tonnen, Frachtkapazität: 18.000 Metrische Tonnen, Anzahl an Decks: 24, Offiziere: 130, Besatzung: 725, Maximale Notevakuierungs- Kapazität: 12. 800 * Wissenschaftliche- & Sensoren- Systeme Langstreckensensoren: Hohe Auflösung Maximale effektive Reichweite: 7 Lichtjahre, Mittlere bis niedrige Auflösung Effektive Reichweite: 21 Lichtjahre * Bioneurale Computernetzwerk- Systeme Bioneurales Gel- Pack Netzwerk, Besatzungs Interface Software: Lcars 2.5, Datenübertragungsrate: 6200 Kiloquads/Sekunde, Anzahl der Module: 1800, Speicherkapazität pro Modul: 725.000 Kiloquads * Warpantriebssystem Warp Reaktor: M/Ara Mark II, Normale Reisegeschwindigkeit: Warp 6, Maximale Reisegeschwindigkeit: Warp 9,7, Materietreibstoff: Kryogenisches Deuterium, Antimaterietreibstoff: Kryogenisches Antiwasserstoff, Materie/Antimaterie Reaktionselement: Phase 5 Dilithiumkristall, Treibstoff Abfüllung: Bussard Scoop 3 * Transportersysteme Personentransporter: 6, Nottransporter: 12, Frachttransporter: 4 * Impuls-Antriebssystem Ias Treibstoff: Kryogenisches Deuterium, Impulsreaktoren: 24, Antriebsspulen: 8, Vektorielle Ausstossleiter: 8 * Kommunikations-Netzwerk Interne Übertragung: Sprache und Daten, Reichweite der persönlichen Kommunikatoren: 800 km, Reichweite vom Schiff zur Oberfläche: 42.000 bis 100.000 km, Kommunikationsgeschwindigkeit: 18,5 Kiloquads/Sekunde, Subraumgeschwindigkeit: Warp 9,9997-- Roggan 23.9.2006 14:31 :Baubeginn dürfte schonmal non-canon sein. Man beschäftigt sich zwar mit einer neuen Schiffsklasse um den Borg zu begegnen, aber das ist erstmal die Defiant-Klasse. Sind irgendwie auch sonst nicht viele brauchbare Sachen enthalten, da man aus den drei Kinofilmen nicht so viel Technisches ableiten oder bestätigen kann. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 15:17, 23. Sep 2006 (UTC) :Ich für meinen Teil finde es schon interessant, sonst hätt ichs ja nich hier reingeschrieben. Z.B. die Anzahl der Decks! Nicht 28 oder so, sondern 24! -- Roggan 24.9.2006 11:52 ::Star Trek: Nemesis widerspricht dem aber und ist canon. 14:48, 24. Sep 2006 (UTC) :::Ja, kann aber auch nen Skriptfehler sein, muss mir noch mal den Film angucken (auf Englisch)!-- Roggan 24.9.2006 22:03 ::Selbst wenn es ein Skriptfehler ist, ist er canon. Die Enterprise war nach den Ereignissen in Star Trek VIII sicherlich im Raumdock, wo man sie dann umgerüstet hat. ::Datas Meldung, in der das Deck zum ersten Mal erwähnt wird: "Captain, we've lost ventral shielding on Deck 29." Dann als der Eindringlingsalarm ausgelöst wird, Worfs Befehl: "Security to Deck 29." 20:29, 24. Sep 2006 (UTC)